


The Cure.

by MidnightCrystal



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrystal/pseuds/MidnightCrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon finds the cure for being a vampire after being trapped with Bonnie, the question is, will he give it to his true love Elena?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure.

The Vampire Diaries - Delena Story

Chapter 1.

It was a cold, bitter night in Mystic Falls. Stefan noticed Damon seemed extra quiet tonight, which for Damon, isn't normal.  
''Are you okay Damon? You seem nervous?'' Stefan asked curiously.  
''I'm fine brother.''  
''Are you sure?''  
''Well.. Do you remember when I was in the prison world with a certain Bennett witch?''  
Stefan was confused. ''Of course I do, how could I forget? I thought you were gone forever''  
''Well I'm not.'' Damon sneered. ''But anyway, whilst I was there, I realised that the cure for vampirism would still be there untouched because we didn't have any idea of it's existence''  
''Where are you going with this, Damon?''  
''I've had the cure for a while now, contemplating whether or not I should give it to Elena...''  
''Damon! Of course you should, Elena never wanted this life..''  
''Let me finish! I know she doesn't want to be a vampire, so tonight I have decided to give Elena the cure but..''  
''But what?''  
''I'm going to take the cure with her''  
''I thought there was only enough of the cure for one person to be cured?'' Stefan spat.  
''Well there's only one way to find out...''

1 hour later.

Elena arrives at the Salvatore House, looking beautiful as always. She sees Damon and gives him a cuddle and a kiss, and says hey to Stefan.

''What was so important I had to run out on a girls night with Caroline, just when she gets her humanity back?!''  
''I'm sorry baby, it just couldn't want much longer..'' Damon replied anxiously.  
''I'm gonna leave you two alone, I'm hungry.'' Stefan says, leaving to go hunting.

Stefan leaves the house and there is an awkward feeling in the air.

''What is it Damon? I'm worried.''  
''There is something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now...''  
''Go on..''  
''Do you remember when I was in the prison world with Bon Bon?''  
''Yes...''  
''Well...''

''JO'S IN LABOUR!'' Alaric runs in, rushing everyone out to go to the hospital.

''We can talk about this later'' Damon says, ''we have more important things to deal with right now''


End file.
